


morning comes to take me away

by iinoo (hiirei)



Series: time is ticking away [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, pengennya domestic au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Waktu terus berdetik.Kau hanya punya dua belas jam untuk bersama dengannya.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Series: time is ticking away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846393





	morning comes to take me away

**Author's Note:**

> Orang-orang yang ada di sini adalah orang nyata, namun saya tidak memiliki mereka (sayangnya). Saya hanya punya ide ceritanya aja.
> 
> note: angst, bl/boys love, yabunoo beserta beberapa pairing lain yang disinggung secara minor (yabuhika, yabutaka, takanoo), fast-paced, ditulis dari sudut pandang kedua, dan kejanggalan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi.
> 
> note(2): judul diambil dari penggalan lirik First Train and Kafka - n-buna, begitu juga dengan beberapa unsur yang terinspirasi dari lagunya. sedikit terpengaruh juga dengan lagu Kotoba wa Iranai sebagai lagu pengiring waktu nulis ini.

Dalam ruangan yang sedikit redup itu, jemarimu bermain dengan rambutnya. Kini warnanya hitam, berbeda denganmu yang mulai berwarna cokelat. Namun apapun warnanya, kau tetap suka dengan rambutnya. (Kau tidak bisa menyangkal juga suara hatimu yang berkata warna hitam membuatnya lebih memikat.) 

Tidak hanya helai rambutnya, jemarimu terus menelusuri lekuk wajahnya—kedua alisnya yang tidak berkerut seperti hampir setiap saat dia terjaga, kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan bulu mata yang tidak panjang namun juga tidak pendek, hidungnya yang suka kau cium manis setiap dia tertidur, serta bibirnya di mana kata-kata yang keluar dari sana dapat membuatmu merasa dicintai. 

Sebenarnya kau menahan agar air matamu tidak jatuh, agar air matamu tidak membasahi wajahnya, agar air matamu tidak membangunkannya. Namun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima, kertasmu hanya terisi separuh, dan kau frustasi dengan situasi ini. 

Kau akhirnya mendongak—walau kau tidak ingin berpaling dari wajahnya barang sedetik saja—agar kau bisa menghapus air matamu dengan tangan yang tidak membelai wajahnya. Kau menahan agar tidak ada segukan yang lolos, agar dia tidak melihatmu menangis seperti ini. 

Dalam hati, kau memohon, meminta, berharap. 

Waktumu tersisa satu jam. Entah bagaimana caranya, kau ingin waktu berjalan lebih lama, ingin masih berada di sini bersamanya, ingin menikmati apa yang kau punya selagi masih dapat kau sentuh.

* * *

  
“Aku pulang.” 

Kau membuka pintu apartemen yang sudah lama tidak kau buka. Melirik pada rak sepatu di dekat pintu, kau menahan kepalamu untuk tidak bergeleng ketika melihat sepatu lamamu masih berada di sana. Tidak kotor, justru terlihat seperti baru saja dicuci. Kau sebenarnya sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja ada rasa kejut dalam hatimu. 

Tidak ada sahutan yang membalas ujaranmu, hanya suara langkah kaki nyaris tak terdengar berjalan mendekatimu. Kau memberanikan diri untuk mengalihkan pandanganmu, mempersiapkan hatimu yang tidak lagi berdetak, kedua tangan menggenggam erat tali tas selempangmu. 

“Kei …?” 

Suaranya terdengar kasar, serak, tidak seperti suara yang kau kenali. Kau mencoba untuk menyingkirkan perasaan ibamu dan keinginanmu untuk menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Alih-alih, kau tersenyum seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan, kedua kaki melangkah mendekatinya. 

“Kubilang, ‘aku pulang’. Rasanya aku belum mendengar balasannya.” Kini kau menatapnya dengan lebih dekat—rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, bibirnya yang hanya membentuk garis lurus, kau dapat menebak mungkin dia baru saja bangun dari tidur sebab kedua matanya terlihat sedikit mengantuk. 

Dia menatapmu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mungkin memastikan jika kau ini nyata berada di hadapannya. Kalau ini terjadi pada waktu normal, kau tidak akan keberatan menunggu. Namun kali ini, kau sedang dikejar waktu, kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk melihatnya terbengong begitu saja. 

“Ya sudahlah jika aku tidak mendapat balasannya. Tidak apa-apa,” ucapmu kemudian, melangkah menuju ruang tengah di mana televisi masih menyala dan kau sedikit melempar tasmu ke atas sofa. “Kau sudah makan malam?” 

Dia masih menatapmu tidak percaya, walau kini dia menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan gelengan. “Selamat datang.” 

Kau tersenyum puas mendengar balasan yang kau tunggu. Lengan kemejamu yang panjang kau gulung sembari kau membuka laci dan kulkas, melihat makanan apa yang dapat kau buat. Sebenarnya, kalian berdua bukan lelaki yang ahli memasak, namun setidaknya kalau ada pasta kalian dapat memakannya. Kau lebih ingin nasi di saat seperti ini, namun rasanya lebih baik memasak apa yang dapat kau masak tanpa memerlukan tim pemadam kebakaran datang ke sini. 

Ketika kau menemukan bahan makanan yang ada, kau menoleh padanya yang masih berdiri menatapmu di balik meja makan. 

“Carbonara saja untuk malam ini, ya.” 

Tanganmu mulai bekerja, perlahan mencuci dan memotong bahan-bahan, lalu menyalakan kompor dan sebagainya. Kau dapat merasakan dia perlahan mendekatimu, seperti biasa hanya memandangmu saja karena dia tidak mau campur tangan ketika kau memasak—kau juga tidak mau dia melukai dirinya sendiri dengan salah memotong atau tidak sengaja memegang panci yang panas. 

Biasanya dia yang memulai pembicaraan, entah apapun itu topiknya. Namun untuk kali ini, sebagai pengecualian, kau yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. 

“Kau pulang lebih cepat, ya,” ucapmu sambil meliriknya. Tadi, kau sudah melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas. Masih terlalu dini untuknya berada di rumah. 

“Oh, uh,” dia melirik ke segala arah, “aku tidak pergi keluar hari ini.” 

“Ah, begitu ya.” Dalam pikiranmu, kau bertanya-tanya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak keluar rumah? Apa ada yang menanyakan kabarnya? Ke mana saja yang lain selama ini? “Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?” 

Kau bisa melihatnya sedikit lebih rileks, bersandar pada salah satu tembok tidak jauh darimu, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. “Menonton tv saja.” 

Kali ini, kau hanya mengangguk, lebih memerhatikan kerja tanganmu dalam memasak. Kesempatan ini hanya datang satu kali dan kau tetap ingin merasakan salah satu makanan kesukaanmu. Melihat kau terdiam, dia akhirnya memilih untuk menyiapkan alat makan dan menyusunnya di atas meja. Hanya suara televisi—suara komentator sepak bola, sebenarnya, kau tahu sendiri acara apa yang suka dia tonton—mengisi ruangan apartemen tersebut. 

Memasak sudah selesai, kalian berdua duduk berhadapan. Kau menggumamkan selamat makan yang akhirnya diikuti olehnya. Kau tahu kalau diam-diam dia melirikmu ketika memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutmu. 

“Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?” tanyamu setelah beberapa saat, pasta di atas piringmu tersisa setengah. 

Kau melihat kedua bahunya terangkat, “Tidak. Aku hanya senang saja, rasanya aku seperti habis bermimpi panjang.” 

Kau tidak bisa menahan tawamu, walau terdapat pedih di suatu sudut hatimu. Melihatmu tertawa, dia menautkan kedua alisnya. “Apa yang lucu?” 

“Tidak, tidak. Namun aneh saja kau berkata seperti itu. Padahal kita biasanya memang seperti ini, kan?” 

Bohong. 

Kau sengaja berbohong, berharap dia percaya bahwa selama ini dia hanya menjalani sebuah mimpi buruk dan ini adalah kenyataan. Kau sengaja berbohong, sebab kau ingin dia percaya bahwa kau benar-benar masih di sini. Kau sengaja berbohong, agar kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu juga bahwa ini nyata. 

“Entahlah,” ucapnya, kemudian meneguk air dari gelasnya, “kurasa aku akan mulai menikmati hal-hal kecil yang terasa biasa dalam hidup.” 

Terdiam, kau tidak lagi tertawa. Senyummu pun perlahan pudar. Kalimat tersebut tidak hanya menampar dirinya, namun juga dirimu yang dulu terlena bahwa hidup tidak memiliki batas. Padahal kau tahu dan sering dengar sendiri, kau tidak akan menyadari sesuatu merupakan hal yang berharga hingga kau kehilangannya. 

Kau memang tidak menyadarinya. 

Namun, tanpa kau ketahui, dia selalu tersadar selama ini.

* * *

Hidup itu lama. 

Hidup itu singkat. 

Kau tidak pernah mengerti yang mana antara kedua pernyataan tersebut yang benar. Ketika kau menjalaninya, hidup terasa lama dan tidak memiliki batas. Namun ketika kau sudah berada di akhir hidupmu, kau akan menyadari bahwa hidup terasa singkat. 

Maka ketika kejadian itu berlangsung, kau akhirnya menyadari beberapa hal yang akan hilang dan tidak lagi dapat kau rasakan. Penyesalan datang bersama rasa putus asa, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti tubuhmu. Kau tidak ingat jelas apakah saat itu kau menangis atau kau berteriak sekencang mungkin seperti yang lain. 

Kau ingat jelas bahwa yang terakhir kau pikirkan adalah dia, Yabu, sendirian di dalam apartemen kalian menunggumu pulang. 

Kau ingat jelas bahwa kau, Inoo Kei, tidak lagi dapat melihatnya untuk terakhir kali. 

Setelahnya, tidak ada memori yang kau miliki. Tidak ada malaikat berjubah hitam ataupun berpakaian putih. Tiba-tiba saja, dalam dunia yang gelap, kau tahu bahwa kau dapat kembali ke rumahmu. Kesempatan yang selalu diberikan, namun tidak semua orang sanggup menerimanya. Entah mereka yang tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi atau mereka yang tidak sanggup memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada akhir waktu kesempatan ini. 

Kesempatan ini tidak seperti biasanya yang berlangsung selama satu hari. Hanya berlaku selama setengah hari, mulai pukul enam di mana matahari terbenam sampai pukul enam di mana matahari terbit. 

Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan lain yang diberikan. Hanya satu kali dalam waktu kematian. Hanya satu orang yang dapat mereka temui. 

Sebagai tambahan, mereka juga diberikan satu halaman di mana mereka dapat menuliskan surat. Surat tersebut dapat menjadi peninggalan terakhir mereka, membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar datang kembali. Hanya pada orang yang mereka tuju yang dapat membacanya. 

Kau sempat ragu. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Yabu menerima kematianmu—atau mungkin dia tidak menerima kenyataan ini? Kau tidak tahu apakah dia sudah menjalani hidupnya kembali, mungkin bersama orang lain, atau mungkin sedang dalam proses menyembuhkan luka yang kau berikan. Kedatanganmu bisa saja merusak jalan yang sudah dibuat kembali oleh Yabu dalam hidupnya. Mungkin merusak proses yang sudah dia susah payah usahakan selama ini agar melupakanmu. 

Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya. 

Namun kau tidak bisa juga membiarkan kesempatan ini kau lewati begitu saja. Hanya setengah hari. Hanya satu kali kesempatan. Hanya satu lembar kertas yang dapat kau tinggalkan. Hanya dia yang dapat mengetahuinya. 

Berkali-kali kau meyakini dirimu bahwa ini merupakan hal yang benar. 

Maka di sinilah engkau, berada di dalam apartemen kalian, berada di hadapan Yabu Kota yang kau cintai.

* * *

“Terima kasih atas makanannya,” ucap Yabu, kini terdapat senyum pada fiturnya. 

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu, kedua tangan mulai menumpuk piring kalian dan membawanya ke tempat cuci. Dia juga membantumu, seperti biasa, mengangkat gelas dan menggulung lengan kausnya. Kau yang bertugas memegang spons, sedangkan dia bertugas membilas sabun dan menaruhnya ke rak pengering. 

Sesekali tanganmu bersentuhan dengannya. Sesekali tidak sengaja memberikan busa yang ada dari sponsmu. Sesekali dia tertawa, lalu kau pun ikut tertawa. 

Sesekali dia juga memercikkan air ke arahmu. Pada awalnya hanya tertuju pada tanganmu yang berbusa, namun lama-kelamaan percikan tersebut diarahkan ke wajahmu. Kau membalasnya, sengaja membuat rambutnya basah, menata busa-busa yang ada di tanganmu ke atas kepalanya. Namun pring-piring masih menumpuk, baru beberapa yang sudah ditaruh pada rak pengering, jadi dia beralasan untuk berhenti dan kembali pada hal yang kalian kerjakan. 

“Kau bilang begitu karena tidak suka busa-busa ini, kan?” Kau meremas spons dalam genggamanmu, membuat tanganmu kembali dilimpahi busa. 

“Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan,” jawab Yabu, membuat senyuman meledek di wajahmu menghilang. 

Kau ingin memberitahu bahwa kulitmu tidak lagi dapat merasa, maka kau tidak akan kedinginan. Namun kata-kata itu terhenti, tepat di ujung lidahmu, seakan ada kuasa lain yang menahan lidahmu untuk mengucap. 

Kalian melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piring dalam keheningan. Tangan kalian masih beberapa kali bersentuhan—lebih tepatnya, dia sengaja menyentuh tanganmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa kau rindu akan hal seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa yang Yabu rasakan saat ini? Untuk sesaat, kau berharap bisa membaca isi hatinya. 

Ketika kau sudah selesai mencuci piring terakhir, kau segera membilas kedua tanganmu, lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil. “Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi.” 

Dia menoleh padamu dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke satu sisi. Kau menyadarinya sejak lama. Dia sedikit gemetar, mungkin kedinginan sebab bajunya yang basah, ditambah hawa musim gugur yang sudah mulai dingin. Kau segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat. 

Memasuki kamar mandi, kau tidak melihat banyak perubahan di sana. Sikat gigimu masih ada di tempat yang sama, di dalam gelas tepat bersebelahan dengan gelas Yabu. Rasanya jika kau melihat ke dalam kabinet di balik kaca, kau akan menemukan barang-barangmu masih di dalamnya. Kau memutuskan untuk langsung saja menyiapkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. 

Tidak lama, kau dapat merasakan tatapannya, sehingga kau menoleh dan menampilkan senyummu. “Lekaslah mandi, nanti kau sakit.” 

“Kei,” dia terlihat ragu dalam berkata, kedua matanya kini beralih menatap keramik kamar mandi, “apa bisa kita mandi bersama?” 

“Eh?” Kau sedikit terkejut. Permintaannya bukan suatu anomali, kalian sering mandi bersama—terutama pada musim dingin dan kalian sudah berada di rumah sebelum pukul sembilan—dengan alasan menghemat air. Atau karena lebih mudah juga, tidak usah menunggu agar mereka dapat lekas tidur bersama setelahnya. 

Kau tidak bisa menolak, karena kau ingin menikmati waktu yang ada. Jadi, kau menganggukkan kepalamu bersamaan dengan dia memasuki area kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. 

Kau bersandar padanya ketika kalian berdua sudah berada di dalam _bath up._ Kedua tangannya, seperti biasa, menemukan tanganmu. Jemari kalian terpaut dan kau dapat merasakan jari-jarinya yang terasa kasar. Kau bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih bermain alat musik dan bernyanyi. Kau bertanya-tanya, sejak awal, bagaimana kehidupan Yabu yang sekarang? 

“Apa kau menyesal?” tanyamu tanpa menoleh. Kau bisa merasakan napasnya pada telingamu ketika dia mendekatkan kepalanya, mungkin ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat ini. “Apa kau menyesal memilih bersamaku?” 

Bukan pertama kali kau menanyakan hal ini. Walau dia selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu—bahkan terkadang dia menjawab dengan ledekan atau lelucon yang akhirnya membuatmu memukulnya kesal namun tetap menimbulkan senyum di wajahmu—dan rasanya yang lain juga selalu berkata bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaimu, tetap saja kau ragu dan benakmu kembali memberikan pikiran-pikiran buruk. 

Dia tidak menjawab dan kau sedikit merasa frustasi. Kesempatanmu hanya sekali, kau butuh mendengar jawabannya lagi. Kau rela sebenarnya jika memang dia menyesali keputusannya, sebab sekarang pun kau meninggalkan dia. Janji bersama selamanya sudah kau ingkari, tidak mengapa, bukan, jika dia berpaling kepada orang lain? 

“Mungkin lebih baik jika kau bersama Hikaru,” kau tidak mengerti mengapa mulutmu mengeluarkan kata-kata ini ketika kau tahu betul dia membencinya, “dia lebih mengerti dirimu, bisa melengkapi kekuranganmu, bisa mendengarkanmu pula.” 

“Atau mungkin Takaki. Hatinya yang selembut kapas mungkin lebih cocok untukmu. Walau kadang kekanakan, tapi kau suka dengan hal itu, bukan?” 

“Ah, atau mungkin—” 

“Tapi mereka bukan kau, Kei.” Yabu memotong ucapanmu, tanganmu didekatkan ke bibirnya, dikecup pelan olehnya. “Kalau bukan kau, aku tidak mau. Tidak peduli jika mereka cocok denganku, atau jika kau pikir lebih baik untukku, atau apapun. Aku tidak pernah menyesal selama bersamamu.” 

Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana hatimu yang seharusnya sudah mati ini masih bisa merasa. Tidak dapat kau deskripsikan pula apa yang hatimu rasakan—kau senang mendengarnya memilihmu lebih dari yang lain, namun kau juga kecewa akan dirimu sendiri yang membuat cintanya terbuang sia-sia. 

“Syukurlah,” kau akhirnya berkata, ingin membuat suasana lebih baik, agar tidak melulu mengikuti hatimu yang sedang tidak jelas perasaannya, “kukira kau menyesal harus bersama aku yang abstrak ini.” 

“Aku justru beruntung bisa bersamamu _yang abstrak ini_.” 

Kau melepas tawa kecil, tanganmu menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, membayangkan bagaimana tangan itu terasa hangat andai indera perabamu masih berfungsi. Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan—apakah kulitmu terasa beku dalam sentuhannya? Ataukah dia merasa tanganmu hangat seperti biasanya? 

Pikiranmu kembali bertanya; andai Yabu tahu ini terakhir kali, apa yang dia rasakan sekarang?

* * *

Kau sudah menduga, namun tetap terkejut ketika mendapati pakaianmu masih tersusun rapi dalam lemari kalian. Bukannya tidak tersentuh sama sekali, namun semuanya terasa masih bersih seakan rutin dicuci. Kau tidak mau menanyakannya, karena tentu akan terasa janggal jika kau menanyakan mengapa pakaianmu semua masih bersih, jadi kau diam saja dan memakai kaus kesayanganmu. 

Kamar kalian juga tidak mengalami banyak perubahan. Kau sempat menyayangkan tidak pernah menaruh foto kalian dalam pigura dan memajangnya, sebab jika ada kau ingin melihat apakah dia akan menyimpannya atau tetap membiarkannya terpajang. Namun kau bisa melihat barang-barang lain yang tidak tergeser sedikit pun dari tempat asalnya; lampu kamar yang bentuknya aneh—menurutnya—masih dia pakai, begitu juga dengan kipas angin elektrik kecil yang selalu kau pakai setiap musim panas. 

Barang-barangmu masih ada di tempat yang sama. Seolah kau tidak pernah pergi dari sini. Seolah dia tidak ingin kau pergi dari sini. 

“Omong-omong,” dia melirikmu yang masih tertarik melihat barang-barang di dalam kamar kalian, “kau sendiri mengapa memilih bersamaku?” 

Menaikkan kedua alismu, kau memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Ketika dihadapi pertanyaan seperti ini, kau tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu. Kau bukan orang yang puitis sepertinya, bukan orang yang dapat jelas mengungkapkan perasaan pula. 

“Lebih-lebih, bukankah kau yang lebih dekat dengan Takaki?” Dia tertawa pelan, kedua matanya menghilang seperti biasa. “Padahal awalnya kalian bahkan tidak tahu _e-mail_ masing-masing. Namun sekarang, kau bahkan tidak bisa berhenti berbicara tentangnya.” 

“Kau cemburu?” Sebagai orang yang tidak suka membicarakan perasaan diri sendiri, kau sengaja mengalihkan topik. 

“Iya, tentu saja aku cemburu.” Dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. “Padahal dulu kau selalu saja menyebut namaku di setiap _interview_ , selalu mengusikku di setiap kesempatan yang ada.” 

Tawa lepas dari mulutmu. Kau tentu ingat fase di mana dia tidak menanggapimu sama sekali karena kau terlalu banyak dekat dengan Takaki. Kau bukan tipe yang meminta maaf dalam hal seperti ini, jadi kau justru semakin sengaja menghabiskan waktu dengan Takaki, sengaja agar Yabu semakin cemburu. 

“Jadi, kenapa kau tidak memilih Takaki?” Dia bertanya lagi ketika kalian berdua sudah berada di atas tempat tidur. 

Kau berpura-pura untuk berpikir, kedua mata menatap langit-langit kamar kalian. “Mungkin karena memang aku tidak perlu memilih.” 

“Eh? Apa maksudnya?” 

“Maksudnya selamat tidur, sudah larut.” Kau memejamkan matamu, pura-pura lekas terlelap. Kau mendengar protes keluar dari bibirnya, namun setelah beberapa saat kau dapat merasakan tangannya mendekapmu, mendekatkan tubuh kalian di balik selimut. 

Sebenarnya, kau tidak butuh tertidur—setelah ini, kau bisa tertidur tanpa batas, jadi tidak ada artinya—dan kau tidak ingin juga terlelap. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul dua, kau masih memiliki banyak waktu. Masih ada empat jam. 

Banyak hal yang masih belum terjawab. Kau tidak tahu sikap yang lain terhadap Yabu, tidak tahu juga apakah Yabu masih berhubungan dengan mereka. Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang Yabu lakukan selama ini, terlebih hari ini dia berkata dia tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Mengapa? Sudah berapa lama sejak dia keluar terakhir kali? 

Setidaknya kondisi apartemen kalian tidak seperti dalam bayangan terburukmu, penuh dengan debu dan berantakan. Bahkan rasanya apartemen kalian dibersihkan secara rutin, kau melihat bagaimana tidak ada sampah menumpuk dan juga pakaianmu yang tetap bersih. Walau kau rasa Yabu butuh pergi untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, isi kulkas yang tidak dapat dikatakan memiliki isi itu bukan pertanda baik. 

Apakah Yabu mengurus dirinya dengan baik selama ini? Kau tahu bagaimana ceroboh dirinya. Ketika kau masih hidup saja, kau selalu mendapat kabar yang ada-ada saja. Kaki Yabu yang terkilir karena salah menginjak tangga, Yabu yang terpeleset akibat jalanan licin, jari Yabu yang tergores akibat memotong wortel, dahi Yabu yang memar sebab tidak sengaja menabrak lemari dapur, atau luka pada dagunya ketika mencukur. 

Setelah kau ingat-ingat, kau selalu mendengar kabar kecerobohannya hampir setiap hari. Kotak P3K yang ditaruh di kamar mandi tidak pernah tidak tersentuh. Belum lagi ketika Yabu yang tidak bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri, sehingga kau selalu harus mengobatinya ulang karena dia tidak tahu cara memberikan antiseptik yang benar, apalagi memilih perban yang benar untuk menutupi lukanya. 

Kedua matamu beralih memandang fiturnya di dalam gelap, hanya ada cahaya yang berasal dari lampu anehmu. Kini hanya tinggal satu hal yang harus kau lakukan. 

Menggeser tubuhmu sepelan mungkin dari pelukannya, kau beranjak untuk duduk di atas kursi dan menaruh selembar kertas dari sakumu di atas meja. Mengambil pulpen yang ada, kau mulai memikirkan apa yang harus kau tulis. 

Memainkan pulpen dengan jarimu, kau masih menatap lembaran yang kosong. Sudah jelas bahwa kau bukan orang yang pintar menyusun kata. Lebih-lebih, lembaran ini rasanya seperti surat wasiat saja. Ah, mungkin guna lembaran ini adalah untuk orang-orang yang tidak sempat menuliskan wasiat. Namun kau, kan, bukan orang yang butuh menulis hal sepenting itu. 

Lagipula, apakah kata-kata ini tidak akan semakin membuat hati Yabu hancur? Kau tidak tahu kondisi hatinya—walau dari yang kau lihat, kemungkinan tidak baik sebab jelas dia masih belum bisa membuang barang-barangmu. 

Satu halaman ini juga tidak akan cukup untuk memuat perasaanmu, terlebih penyesalanmu yang selama ini kau pendam. Kau terus memikirkannya sejak pertama kali menampakkan diri di dalam apartemen kalian. 

Penyesalanmu yang terus-menerus kau ucap ketika kecelakaan itu berlangsung, hingga kau menghembuskan napas terakhirmu dan dibalut kegelapan. 

Pulpen itu akhirnya kau gunakan, perlahan menulis di atas kertas dengan memikirkan kata-kata yang benar. Terasa aneh ketika kau sudah lama tidak menulis menggunakan tanganmu, rasanya hasilnya pun tidak bisa terbaca jelas. Namun setidaknya, kata-kata ini harus sampai padanya. Sebab kau tahu dirimu bukan orang yang paling berani, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan ini padanya secara langsung. 

Hari itu, kalian bertengkar. Kau tidak ingat jelas apa yang menjadi perkara. Setelah kau pikir, mungkin alasannya akan terdengar bodoh sekali sehingga kau memilih untuk tidak ingat. Sayangnya, kalian berdua memiliki sifat yang sama, sama-sama keras kepala. Yabu biasanya lebih sering mengalah ketika berargumen denganmu, namun hari itu dia mungkin terlalu lelah dan ingin kau menerima fakta sesekali. 

Kau ingat tanganmu mengambil tas, dompet, serta ponselmu. Kau ingat dia mengikutimu berjalan sampai ke pintu apartemen, bertanya ke mana kau akan pergi di saat cuaca terlalu dingin dan kau bahkan tidak mengambil jaketmu. Sambil memasang sepatumu, kau hanya bilang kau akan pergi sampai entah kapan. 

Tanpa menoleh untuk melihat ekspresinya, kau membanting pintu apartemen kalian. 

Kini, kau masih bertanya-tanya, ekspresi seperti apa yang dia tunjukkan waktu itu. Apakah sama gusarnya sepertimu? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan setelah kau pergi dari sana? 

Kau tidak memiliki tujuan. Biasanya kau akan mengumpat sementara di tempat Daiki, atau Keito karena kau lebih yakin dia berada di apartemennya pada waktu-waktu seperti ini. Namun saat itu, kau sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Tidak ingin juga merepotkan mereka hanya karena pertengkaranmu dengan Yabu. 

Jadi, kau memilih untuk menaiki bus yang kau lihat. Kau tidak tahu juga tujuannya ke mana, kau tidak melihatnya, namun kau sudah sering pergi ke segala tempat. Kau bisa kembali pulang tanpa tersesat, tidak seperti Yabu yang membutuhkanmu sebagai peta berjalan. 

Kau mendudukkan diri di bangku tengah. Tidak banyak penumpang yang ada di dalamnya, hanya beberapa pelajar yang mungkin baru pulang setelah mengikuti kelas tambahan, beberapa pekerja kantor, serta kakek tua yang duduk di kursi depan. 

Waktu sudah mulai malam, mungkin sekitar pukul tujuh. Kau belum makan sebelumnya, jadi kau pikir mungkin kau turun ketika melihat tempat makan yang enak nanti. Mungkin juga mencari hotel untuk bermalam setelahnya, kau sedang tidak ingin langsung pulang. 

Ponselmu bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Yabu. Sempat kau tidak ingin membacanya, sebab hatimu masih panas dan mungkin kau akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang akan kau sesali. Namun jarimu sudah terlanjur mengetuk notifikasi tersebut, sehingga mau tak mau, matamu membaca pesan tersebut. 

Setelah kau membaca pesan dari Yabu, tiba-tiba kau mendengar suara teriakan dari penumpang lain. Belum sempat kau membalasnya, kau merasakan bus itu terbalik, pecahan kaca berhamburan, dan pikiranmu segera bekerja cepat. 

Ini adalah akhirmu. 

Kau tidak bisa menemui Yabu lagi. 

* * *

Pada akhirnya, kertas itu hanya kau tulis setengah. Tidak semua kata-kata yang kau ingin ungkapkan tertuang di atasnya. Kau yakin, Yabu juga pasti mengerti. Kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibaca dan mudah ditebak. Kau lebih sering menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Namun, kau yakin, Yabu pasti dapat melihat dan mengerti semuanya. 

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima. Kau kembali beranjak ke atas tempat tidur, memilih menghabiskan sisa waktumu berada di dekatnya. Sayang sekali dia masih terlelap, tetapi bagimu mungkin ini lebih baik. Kau tidak yakin apa yang akan kau ucapkan sekarang dapat keluar dari mulutmu jika dia terbangun. 

Jemarimu menelusuri lekuk wajahnya—kedua alisnya yang tidak berkerut seperti hampir setiap saat dia terjaga, kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan bulu mata yang tidak panjang namun juga tidak pendek, hidungnya yang suka kau cium manis setiap dia tertidur, serta bibirnya di mana kata-kata yang keluar dari sana dapat membuatmu merasa dicintai. 

“Kota,” lidahmu melafalkan namanya, “apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?” 

Kini, jemarimu bermain dengan rambutnya. Saat ini, warnanya hitam, berbeda denganmu yang mulai berwarna cokelat. Namun apapun warnanya, kau tetap suka dengan rambutnya. (Kau tidak bisa menyangkal juga suara hatimu yang berkata warna hitam membuatnya lebih memikat.) 

“Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau pikir hari ini adalah mimpi?” 

Kalau nanti dia terbangun, mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk percaya bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Dia akan kembali terbangun pada dunia kenyataan di mana kau sudah tiada. 

“Apa aku jahat karena tiba-tiba mendatangimu? Apa aku merusak upayamu untuk kembali menjalani hidup baru tanpaku?” 

Hatimu tidak merasa, namun kau yakin ada pedih muncul di dalamnya. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan dia bersanding dengan orang lain, namun kau juga tidak ingin dia sengsara dalam kesendirian tanpamu. 

“Aku lupa bertanya tadi,” kau meraih tangannya, “bagaimana dengan lagu yang seharusnya kita buat bersama? Maaf karena aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan bagianku.” 

Projek lagu bersama. Kau dan dia. Kau yang mengusulkannya pertama kali, sebab kau ingin bernyanyi bersamanya lagi seperti waktu itu. Dia tidak menolak, sebab dia tahu kau menginginkannya sejak lama. Kau bertugas menyusun melodi piano, sedangkan dia bertugas menulis lirik yang akan kalian nyanyikan. 

Lagu itu sempat terlupakan, sebab ternyata jadwal kalian perlahan penuh. Tidak ada waktu luang untuk mengerjakannya, walau awalnya Yabu tetap bersikeras mengerjakannya di sela-sela istirahat kalian. 

Apa dia sudah menyelesaikannya sekarang? Atau justru dia tinggalkan? Lagu itu tidak akan terselesaikan juga, kini ketika kau sudah tidak di alam yang sama. 

“Maaf,” ucapmu pelan. Kau menahan agar air matamu tidak jatuh, agar air matamu tidak membasahi wajahnya, agar air matamu tidak membangunkannya. 

Kau akhirnya mendongak—walau kau tidak ingin berpaling dari wajahnya barang sedetik saja—agar kau bisa menghapus air matamu dengan tangan yang tidak membelai wajahnya. Kau menahan agar tidak ada segukan yang lolos, agar dia tidak melihatmu menangis seperti ini. 

“Setelah ini, aku harap kau bisa merelakanku,” kau memaksakan senyum, “menyimpan semua barang-barangku setelah aku lama tiada bukan hal yang bagus, Kota.” 

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu, cukup hingga kau bisa merasakan embusan napasnya yang teratur, cukup hingga kau bisa merasakan betapa dia masih hidup. 

“Kalau kau mau cari penggantiku sementara juga tidak apa-apa,” kau tertawa pelan, “namun ketika kau sudah bisa bersamaku lagi, orang itu harus mengalah.” 

Ada rasa frustasi dalam dirimu, mengetahui waktumu tinggal hitungan detik dan dia tidak juga terbangun. Setidaknya kau ingin mengetahui reaksinya. Namun, jika tidak terbangun akan memudahkannya nanti, kau rasa kau harus menerima itu sekarang. 

“Aku masih bimbang. Aku ingin kau bangun sekarang, namun aku juga tidak ingin kau kehilangan aku untuk kedua kali.” Wajahmu semakin mendekat. “Setidaknya, kau bisa menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi.” 

Kau kecup bibirnya singkat, sebab kau dapat merasakan waktumu sudah hampir habis. Kau harus segera beranjak, meninggalkan dia dan apartemen ini untuk kedua kalinya. Setidaknya kali ini, kau tidak meninggalkannya dengan perasaan marah dalam hatimu. 

Menatapnya sekali lagi, kau beranjak menjauh darinya, keluar dari balutan selimut. Waktu berdetik pelan, serasa membunuhmu yang sudah tak bernyawa perlahan. Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, jadi kau memilih untuk diam saja. Dia pun tidak akan mendengarmu. 

Namun, ketika dirimu sudah mulai memudar, kau merasakan tarikan pada lenganmu. Kau menoleh, pandanganmu bertemu dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar. 

“ _Aku tahu_.”

**Author's Note:**

> note(3): haloo! jadi ini fanfik serius pertama saya sejak ... dua tahun??? wkwkw kangen banget nulis fanfik dan sekalinya nulis sampe 4000-an kata !! astaga ini fanfic oneshot pertama yang sebanyak ini :") anyway, maaf fanfik ini terlalu begitu-begitu aja dan membosankan. tapi saya kangen banget yabunoo hueheheh. ada juga part yang dipotong karena gak bisa saya deskripsikan dengan baik jadi doain aja saya bisa nulis dalam bahasa inggris biar bisa full ver. :"D
> 
> terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca sampai sini!


End file.
